


Time's Passage

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser has fallen asleep on the couch, his head cradled in Ray's lap after a long day at the Consulate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time's Passage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Et_tu_lj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Et_tu_lj).



> Written anonymously for Et_tu_lj on Valentine's Day 2008

Fraser has fallen asleep on the couch, his head cradled in Ray's lap after a long day at the Consulate. Ray has been half-heartedly watching the Chicago Cubs play, resigned to their losing _again_. At the sound of a soft snore, he looks down, smiling at the sweetly innocent picture Fraser makes.

He strokes his fingers through Fraser's silky locks, frowning at the streak of white hair that seems to have grown in size over the last few years. Looking carefully, Ray notices for the first time that Fraser looks _older_. Not old, just older.

The marks of time's passage are etched on Fraser's face, the laugh lines prominent. Ray finds that it just make him love Fraser even more.

-fin-


End file.
